This invention relates to three-dimensional, rigid-rod polymers having benzobisazole polymer chains attached to an adamantane core.
The low compressive strengths of para-oriented benzobisoxazole polymer films and fibers have restricted their use in certain high-performance applications despite their excellent tensile properties, chemical resistance and thermooxidative stability.
We have prepared a three-dimensional para-oriented benzobisoxazole polymer having greater compressive strength than the one-dimensional polymers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional para-oriented benzobisoxazole polymer.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for preparing a three-dimensional para-oriented benzobisoxazole polymer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.